UNnamed For Now
by xXxFallenAngelFromHellxXx
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Max lives in the wilderness with her "family". She's not leader but she does control alot of things. There shall be FAX! Just not right away. I suck at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

**OK... This is my first Fanfic, so it might not be that good please be patenit with me on my stories :) Well, I'm Darien you can call me D. In this story Ella's gonna have powers and Angel is a little bit older. The characters may be OOC.**

**Well... Heres the story.**

**Chapter 1**

"GET UP!" Shouted my leader, Allison. Now you might be wondering what i'm talking about. Well, let me explain. My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short, and i live with my many siblings in the wilderness of somewhere northwest. i'm not stupid! i'm not gonna give you my location! Anyway, I live with, as you can probably tell, Allison. Her second in command is my older sister, Ella. Ella and Fang are the only two that keep me from running away. I live with Alli, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Ari, Iggy, and Ella. Allison is 19, with bleach blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Ella has straight brown hair, milk chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. She's 16. Fang has black hair, black eyes, and olive tan skin. He's 15. Me, I have dirty blonde hair, brown eyes that lok like unbarfed chocolate, and i'm pale. I'm 15. Gazzy has golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and he's pretty tan. He's 14. Nudge has carmel colored skin, dark brown eyes and the same color hair as her eyes. She's 14. Iggy has bleached blond hair, grey eyes and he's pale white. He's 16. Angel looks exactly like Gazzy, golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She's 10. Last is Ari, he has black hair, green eyes, and is very pale. He's 8. The thing about us, we have powers. Me, Fang, Ari, and Ella all have wings. Fang's wings are black with purple. Mine are white with brown and tan speckles. Ari's are plane white. Ella's are grey with a little bit of red. Alli and Angel have mind powers. Angel can talk to people through your head, and Alli can make you do things without you being aware that you are. Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy can all talk to animals.

"Come on Maxie! Get your lazy butt up!" Allison shouted thorugh my door.

"5 more hours!" I shouted back.

"Max don't make me come in there!" She threatened.

"Ohhh i'm so scared!" I mumbled sarcaticly. I was fast asleep when i felt myself get lifted up. I opened my eyes a bit to see Iggy carrying me down the stairs.

"Nooooooooo!" I whined. i felt his chest rumble with a laughter.

"Sorry, got orders from the boss to get you out of bed." I glared up at him and he just smirked. WE walked down to the living room and he finally dropped me on the couch. But, before he did he didn't look to see if anyone was there, and there was someone. That someone happened to be my best friend Fang.

"Sorry, Iggy dropped me."

"It's all good. But get up." And with that said Fang pushed me off the couch. I landed on the floor with aloud thump. I will get him back. he better watch out. I said in my head.

**(Angel underlinded, Max Italics) **

"Don't be mean Maxie!"  Angel shouted into my head.

_"Angel! What did i tell you about getting in my head!" _I yelled.

"Sorry!" Then i felt angel leave my head. Time for revenge on Fangy. I smile evily.

**And that was chapter one! i hope it was good. Remember it's my first Fanfic! Reviews please? And be truthful :) I'll try to update everyother day. and i know not all the word will be spelled right. **

**Bye for now.**

**~~D~~ P.S. R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO! YAY! I'm happy that i got to update twice in one day :D. Kinda proud for doing that :) Thanks for all the reviews! XD**

**Oh, in the first chapter i fogot to say that Alli and Allison are the same person! Also Iggy's not blind! :)**

**Chapter 2**

For my revenge on Fang I decided to start a prank war. *insert evil smile* He just doesn't know it yet. I was in my room thinking of what pranks to do when Iggy and Angel came in.

"We're helping you with the war." Angel said sweetly. Yea right! Sweet my butt!

"How'd you know?" I asked confussed. Angel pointed to her head and made a 'Duh' face. Then it dawned on me.

"Oh yea mind reader right, right." I muttered to myself, but apparently Iggy heard because he was snickering.

"So how are you going to help?" I asked. I kinda regretted it when i saw the look in Iggy's eyes.

"We are setting off a stink bomb in his room." He said still looking scary. I smiled at that idea.

**LINE BREAK THAT BREAK DANCES!**

_BOOM!_

"AHHHHHHHH!" I heard that from down the hall.

"MAX!" I also heard. I took off running but Fang caught up with me. He pinned me against the wall. **(Not like that for all you perves out there!) **

"What the hell was that?" He snarled. I leaned up by his ear.

"Prank war." I whispered and took off running. In my room i fell down laughing.

**(Angel underlind Max Italics)**

"MAX! Fang's mad! Really mad!"  Angel shouted in my head.

_"Don't worry he'll get over it. Besides it's not like the bomb broke anything." _I replied. In my head i heard Angel nervously laugh.

_"Angel! What did you do!" _I demanded from her.

"Well... The bomb Iggy planted was kinda a bomb that litteraly blew up. So his dresser is gone." She finished like it was nothing.

"IGGY!" I shreiked walking into his white room.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me the bomb you made could really blow up!" I yelled.

"You didn't ask." He mumbled, I don't think i was suppose to hear that. I smaked his head an walked out of his room, and down to Fangs. I knocked on his door. Then i heard shuffleing and the door opened.

"Listen Fang, I didn't know that your dresser would blow up. I'm really sorry that happened." I said really sorry.

"It's fine. Just remember, the war has only begain." After he said that he slamed the door on my face. All i could think that night was, Oh God! What ahve i done?

**YAY! I finished chapter 2! :) OK, I need y'all's help. What should i name this story? I need ideas and the one i like best is the one i'll choose! Keep in mind, there's no such thing as stupid ideas... Or stupid questions, but with questions there's only stupid answer ;)**

**Review please? With chocolate chip cookies on top? *Puppy dog Face***

**Goodbye for now**

**~~D~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter :D! Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been busy getting ready to go to flordia :)! **

**Well.**

**Chapter 3:**

I woke up in the morning scared as hell! I mean i've never been on the reciveing end of Fang rath! I was walking to the bathroom, basketball short and tank top in hand, ready for a shower when i heard a nosie in the corner. It was like a sneeze. So, me being the idiot i am, went and poked the corner.

"Damn it Fang! You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled when i found out it was only Fang.

"Language Maxie." Fang giggled. Wait! giggled! He must be high.

"Oh maxie. MAxie, MAxie, Maxie. Do you know how mush i love you?" Fang asked pulling me onto his lap.

"Are you high or something?" I asked raising an eyebrow. **(AN/ Damn! I forgot to mention, when Alli plays her mind trick, she can also get people to tell how they really feel!) **

"I'm hurt that you would think that Max!" He said putting a hand on his chest, wich i now relized was bare. I climbed off his lap and went to change in the bathroom. When i came back out FAng was no where to be seen. Shrugging i walked down stairs only to be greated by bacon **(BACON! I FUCKING LOVE BACON!) **and being tackled into a hug by my sister.

"Morning MAX!" She greated. I nodded back in relpy.

"Is that Bacon i smell?" Fang asked while walking down the stairs. I stared at him. A few seconds ago he was giggleing, now it looks like he just woke up. WTF? I thought in my head.

"GUYS! GROUP MEETING!" I heard Alli yell from the basement. In less than a second every one was down there, It was a small space so i just hope Gazzy doesn't let out one of his... _gifts._ I heard a little giggle from my right, and remembered Angel could read minds. I shot her a glare, but then looked back at Alli.

"Ok guys. i think it's about time we head into town and shop. We need new clothes and shoes. Max, Fang, and Ari you're in a group. Iggy, Ella and Angel are together. Me, Nudge, and Gazzy are together. We'll leave in an hour so everybody be ready." She said, pulling a Nudge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I AM A LINE! MADE OF BACON!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later me, Fang, and Ari were walking through the mall, going to different stores.

"OHHH MAX! Can we go in there!" 8 year old Ari begged, pointing to a toy store. Sighing i nodded. He's a kid, might as well let him act like one. Fang followed quietly behind. In the store Ari ran up to me with hot wheels.

"Maxie, can you get this for me?" He asked using bambi eyes.

"Yes, but thats the only toy." I said sternly. He smiled and ran to pay. I smiled at his childishness.

"What are you smiling at?" i heard a voice behind me. Me,not knowing who it was, elbowed him and then whirled around ready to kick him when i noticed it was just Fang.

"Trying to kill me?" He asked once he straightened up.

"Maybe." I simply said shrugging. We, being Fang, Ari, and I, walked around the mall a good 3 hours before we went home. What a good day. Was my last thought before i fell asleep on the couch.

**Finished this chapter :)! YAY!. Next week i won't be able to update :P im going to flordia :) Review? With chocolate chip cookies on top?**

**~~D~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this isn't an update :( . I just wanted to let you all know that in going to flordia, so i might not be able to update for a week. Thanks everyone for reading my story! I'll update next week! Goodbye for now!**

**~~D~~ :) **


End file.
